


All For You

by Igenie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Harper's Island AU, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenie/pseuds/Igenie
Summary: Seven years ago there were a series of murders on an island off the coast of Texas. Y/N mother was one of them. Y/N never wanted to see the island again after her father sent her away but when her best friend plans on having his wedding on the island she is forced to come home and face she of her demons.





	1. Chapter 1

You ran through the forest in hopes of finding a clear stop to signal for help from the helicopter. The forest was too dense to find a clear spot, so you kept running till you felt someone grab you. Turning around you show it was Jeremy.  
“Jeremy? W-Where is Ryan?” You asked looking around for him, he was the one that yelled at you to signal for help as he fought off the killer known as Clive Medlock. Jeremy shook his head as you felt tears form.  
“Medlock got him,” Jeremy spoke out, he looked up to see another helicopter passed over the both of you. “Do you know where we are going to meet them?” He asked, you stop and looked at him.  
“They said to meet at the marina.” You said as he said the marina quietly. “But the guy on the radio said he talked with you and Geoff.” You slowly moved away from Jeremy.  
“Y-you said that you hadn’t seen Geoff.”  
“Y/N? What’s wrong?”  
“This is over.” You heard a voice behind looking around you saw it was Medlock, your eyes widen as fear coursed through your body. You didn’t want to die, not at the hands of the man that had murdered your parents and countless of your friends. You saw Jeremy pull out a knife from his jean pocket and point it towards you.  
“J-Jeremy.” You swallowed hard, it finally made sense. When Jeremy disappeared a murder always seemed to happen.   
“Do Jeremy!” Medlock yelled in one motion Jeremy pushed you to the side and sunk his knife into Medlock's chest.  
“J-Jeremy?” The look on Medlock’s face was sadness mix with betrayal.  
“Not her. Never her.” Jeremy whispered as the last bit of life left Medlock’s eyes. You stood there in fear, Jeremy had been your best friend since you were children he couldn't be a killer. Jeremy turned towards you his knife covered in Medlock’s blood.  
“No.” You quickly turned to run away, as Jeremy called for you to stop. You felt a hand grab the back of your neck and throw you onto your back causing you to black out.

When you woke up you were in a bed moving the blanket you saw you were in your underwear. On the dresser in front of the bed was clothes that were laid out for you. You quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs. ‘Maybe this was all a bad dream. A very bad dream.’ You thought to yourself as you got the first floor of the house. You looked around, it was clean like it was a brand new house. You slowly walked the kitchen, when you heard a noise behind you. Turning you saw it was Jeremy.  
“Hey there.” He smiled and chuckled as he rocked all the balls of his feet. “I honestly didn’t think I would be this nervous.” He spoke but all you could do was stare at him. “Are you hungry?” He asked walking past you into the kitchen as you turned and moved towards the dining room.  
“No.” You said looking at him, the two of you stood there looking at each other for a bit before he let out another chuckle.  
“That’s fine. Look let me explain everything to you.”   
“What did you do?”  
“I picked you. Over him.” Jeremy moved closer as you moved back.  
“Medlock. He's your father.”  
“Yes.” That was enough to send you towards the glass door as you tried to open it but it was locked. You when over to the other door but it was the same, locked.  
“There is nowhere to go Y/N,” Jeremy said as he walked over towards you.  
“Stay away from me!” You yelled as you started to open up the drawers in the kitchen only to find them bare.   
“I-I’m not going to hurt you,” Jeremy said, as you looked at him before rushing past him up the stairs and into the room you had woken up in. You held your body against the as you listened to the footsteps in the hallway. You braced yourself against the door waiting for him to start to beat on it but nothing came.  
“Y/N. I’m sorry it happened like this but we can be together now. It’s still me.” There was a paused as if he was waiting for you to answered, you heard a sigh before he spoke again.  
“I will be downstairs when you are ready to talk.”

Talk he wanted to talk to you like everything was normal like he hadn’t killed people or that he was the son of the man that murder your parents. You looked around the room for another you could use against him. Rushing towards the windows you thought about climb down but saw that you couldn’t. Even with a makeshift rope, the fall would be way too long down. Your hands ran through your hair you needed to find a way out and fast. Looking towards a picture on the wall you grab it and smashed it on the ground. You moved the long sleeve of your shirt down to your hand before picking up the biggest piece of glass you saw. You opened the door as you heard Jeremy say that he was coming up to check on you. You met him on the stairs and pointing the glass at him.  
“Calm down Y/N.” Jeremy held his hands up to show that he wasn’t going to hurt you as he back up.  
“Calm down. Ready? You killed people!”  
“All for you.”  
“No! Don’t you blame that on me!” You yelled back at him and you glanced around the room, beside you was a telescope.  
“They were in our way. They had to go.” You gripped the glass tighter as it dug into the shirt and started to cut your hand.  
“Medlock killing my mom and dad. S-she was your mother too.”  
“She gave me up to be raised, my strangers.” Jeremy’s voice was full of venom and hate as he spoke about our mother. Jeremy looked at you his face softening again.  
“But that doesn’t matter because now we can be together.” You shook your head.  
“You're sick.” Throwing the glass at him you picked up the telescope and used it to break the glass window door so you could escape.

Running down the stairs on the porch you heard Jeremy call of you to stop, but you couldn’t; seeing a tool shed you quickly threw open the door only to see Ryan gagged and handcuffed to a support beam in the shed.  
“Ryan.” You whisper as you watch him try to get free, Jeremy grabbed your neck causing you to cry out.  
“You weren't supposed to see him,” Jeremy said as he dragged you back to the house. Forcing you through the frame of the broken glass door and up the stairs. He gently pushed you into the bedroom as you turned around to face him.  
“Let him go.” You said forcefully.  
“My dad wanted him dead a long time ago but I kept him alive because I knew you cared for him.”  
“You used Ryan. Every time he would show up it would make him look more and more guilty.”  
“Well, he made it way too easy.” Jeremy chuckled lightly as you glared at him.  
“You and Michael were ready to kill him!”  
“You should be thanking me.”  
“Stop dancing around this! Why is he alive?” You held your ground as you looked at Jeremy who was looking at you.  
“His not. None of us are.”  
“What the hell did you do?”   
“I gave people closure. The police will find blood sample of us and no one will ever come looking for us.”  
“You're still dancing around. Why Ryan in alive?”  
“Lindsay got off the island.” Jeremy chuckled lightly. “And that wasn’t a part of my plan. She knew that Medlock had an accomplice. Someone let him out of the jail cell.”  
“So you're setting him up.”  
“Then we will be together forever. Once he gone it will be the two of us. On this island forever.” Jeremy moved closer to you as you moved away from him, he let out a sigh and looked at you.  
“Ryan will sign a confession.” You shook your head.  
“No, he won’t.”  
“Yes, he will because he.saw.you.” Jeremy pointed at you with a soft smile on his face.   
“Then you’re going to kill him.”  
“I’ve made some tough decision it get you here Y/N, but I promise he will be the last one I kill.” You shook your head as tears started to roll down your face. You have lost so much already you couldn’t lose Ryan too.  
“Y/N, It’s a sacrifice we have to make to stay here.” Jeremy moved closer to you as you moved away staring that him. With a sigh he turned and walked out the bedroom door, a click could be hear meaning he has locked you in the room. 

You felt the weight of everything finally hit you as you fell onto the bed, your had lost both parents, childhood friends, college friends, and now your were going to lost the person you loved to the best friend that was the son of the man you hated with your whole being. You laid on the bed and cried, you didn’t scream like you wanted to since you knew Jeremy would rush up to check on you. You hoped that this was just a dream, a sick and very twisted dream that your mind came up with because you were hungover from the bridal shower. You pinched yourself but the pain was all too real, so you were awake in this hell.

A few hours passed you still hadn’t moved from the stop on the bed, your tears had stopped but the stains still ran down your cheeks. You heard the door lock click and open but you didn’t move. If he was here to kill you he could you just couldn’t fight this anymore.  
“Hey,” Jeremy said as he sat on the bed behind you. “How are you feeling?”  
“I just want things to go back to the way they use to be. Before all of this.” You spoke her voice still thick with sadness.  
“They will.” He said as he petted your h/c hair. “Ryan agreed to sign a full confession.” The happiness in Jeremy's voice made you sick, you didn’t know what Jeremy had told Ryan you didn’t even want to think about it.  
“But,” His voice dropped. “He won’t sign it unless I let the two of you say your goodbye.”  
“I can’t.” You knew that if you said goodbye then that would be it Ryan would die and you would be alone.  
“You have too,” Jeremy said before he leaned down and kissed the side of your head. “I will be downstairs.” With that you felt Jeremy’s weight leave the bed, you wait to hear the door close and his footsteps going down the stairs to move from the bed. Quickly you looked around the room, ‘I just need to find something so Ryan can pick the handcuffs with.’ You thought to yourself as you saw the metal hook that once held the painting you had broke. It looked like enough to pick the handcuff with so you quickly when over to it and pulled it from the wall.  
“Now how to get it to him.” You spoke to yourself in a hushed voice, you couldn’t just hand it to him so what else. A kiss, yes that was the only way to give it to him without Jeremy knowing. You put the hook in your mouth and metal was cold against your cheek as you moved it around so Jeremy wouldn’t see it.

Once downstairs Jeremy guided you to the shed, he held a loose grip on your arm and kept you from falling because of the rocks. Once at the shed he opened the door and let you go in first, Ryan was now standing up. His clothes still dirty from everything that happened the past few nights. He had a cut under his right eye mostly got it from his fight with Medlock. You moved the hook around looking at him.  
“Go on. Say your goodbyes.” Jeremy said touching your shoulder causing Ryan to glare at him.  
“I’m so sorry I left.” You moved closer to Ryan and moved the cloth gagging him. “I thought about calling every day.” You kissed him carefully slipping him the hook. The kiss was lock and needed, it let you know that he was here.  
“It’s enough!” Jeremy quickly ripped you away from Ryan spinning you to face him.  
“I love him not you!” You yelled at Jeremy before the back his hand met you cheek sending you into the large tool chest then the ground.  
“Oh no no. I shouldn’t have done that.” Jeremy’s freaking out gave you enough time you pick a screwdriver. “Are you ok?” Jeremey asked.  
“Get away from her!” Ryan yelled, as Jeremey looked towards Ryan, you quickly slammed the screwdriver into his foot causing him to screaming. Getting to your feet you head out of the shed and into the woods. You kept running even thought you heard Jeremy calling for you and telling you to stop.

You reached a little cliff causing you to stop and turn around to see Jeremy with a bowie knife, the same kind Medlock used in his killings.  
“I didn’t want it to be like this,” Jeremy said, you glanced down the small cliff if you fell you would live just be sore as hell.  
“I know what you do.” You looked back towards Jeremy you voice full of hate. “You told Ryan that if he didn’t sign the confession you would kill me.” Jeremy looked hurt as you spoke.  
“I could never hurt you Y/N. I would die without you.”  
“Then why did you bring the bowie knife?” You looked at the blade then him as he tossed it down the cliff.  
“Now do you believe me? You and this island are my home.” Jeremy paused as you looked at you and moved closer causing you to step back a bit.”You're the only thing that makes sense to me.” You shook your head looking at him in disbelief, he really thought you felt the same way because of a wish you told him as a child.   
“None of this makes sense. Y-you destroyed everything I ever loved.” You felt the tears start to come but you quickly blinked them away.  
“But you have me!”  
“I don't want you!” You yelled back and the hurt clear showed on Jeremy. “Ryan!” You watched Ryan tackled Jeremy, the two men fell down the cliff. Quickly you climb down the small cliff wall and rushed towards Ryan.  
“Ryan!” You heard him groan and you knelt beside him. “Are you ok?”  
“No.” As you checked him over you saw fear in his eyes and its mouth moved to warn you, without thinking you picked up the bowie knife and turned sinking it into Jeremy’s gut.  
“Y/N?” Confusion flashed on his face as you move down with Jeremy. “But I love you.” His voice was full of confusion and sadness, as his body fell to the side you felt tears start to come again. In that moment you felt like you had killed your best friend, not the killer that caused you all this pain.


	2. Afterward

The first week passed in a bit of a blur, the FBI asked you and Ryan question after question forcing you to relive everything that happened that happened on the island. Doctor had told you to see go see a therapist after your check up. Lindsay had come to see you and for the first time you smiled, so happy to see that someone else live through the nightmare. She hugged you tightly saying that she was so happy that you and Ryan were alive. Ryan for the first time in a whole week left you alone to talk with her. When he left you broke down, everything you held back came out.  
“I don’t understand Lindsay. Jeremy caused all this pain. Killed all of our friends because of a stupid wish of our childhood.” Lindsay didn’t say anything as she hugged you again as you cried into her shoulder. After her visit she left you her number and the number of a therapist, in the hopes of getting both you and Ryan help. The press was the hardest thing to deal with, the came in hordes, camera flashing when you tried to leave, mics pushed in your face, the endless stream of questions, and those a few ballsy reporters that wanted an exclusive with the two of the three survivors.

A month passed the press finally gave up, the story had gone cold and there was more tragedy that they need to pick it. It made you sick thinking that you use to be one of those people. Ryan had been staying with you, both to scared to be away from each other for a long period of time. The therapy your with to helping some, of course, you still had nightmares of the bodies, Medlock, and Jeremy. You never told Ryan about the dream with Jeremy. Sometimes you hated him with everything in your body you hated him, you cursed his name, wished that he was rotting in hell. Mostly thought you mourn him because he had been your best friend longer than he had been the man that ruined your life. He was the one at your mother's funeral that held your hand through it, he comforted you, told you that he was always there for you; even after you pushed everyone else away. He had come all the away from Texas to Oklahoma to help you move apartment because you didn’t have anyone else to help. He was your best friend and your brain just couldn’t get itself around the idea that he was a killer. It felt wrong, it was like trying to put in a puzzle piece from a totally different puzzle. 

“Hey.” You looked away from the window to see Ryan, worry was clearly written on his face. “You have been sitting there for an hour. Are you ok?” You smiled at him and gave a small nod.  
“Just thinking.”  
“About Jeremy?” Of course, Ryan knew, he could read you like a book. You nodded again before looking back at the window, you push a piece of your h/c behind your right ear as you tried to form any sentence.  
“I hate him you know. All the pain he put you through. I’m glad he is dead.” Ryan spoke as you nodded. “But I also mourn the person he uses to be. The boy I knew as a child.”  
“I miss him. I miss my best friend.” You spoke out as tears began to run down your cheeks.  
“And that’s ok. Your head will never be able to get around the idea that the Jeremy you knew as a child, and the one that died on the island are the same person.” Ryan placed his hand on your chin making you look at him as he wiped a few of the tears away. “You separate them. Hate one but mourn the other. It’s the only way to do it so you wouldn’t drive yourself crazy.” Ryan smiled before kissing your forehead, the warmth of the kiss caused you to smile. A simple kiss made you feel loved and cared for more than anything else.  
“Now come on we have some shopping to do. That fridge is getting empty.” Ryan said pulling you to your feet, you smiled as you head over to the counter grabbing your cell phone and purse.  
“And here I thought you enjoyed take out.” You said looking over your shoulder, Ryan just scoffed and rolled his eyes as he headed for the door of the apartment. You locked the door behind you and took Ryan’s hand as you walked down the halls towards the elevator. Stepping into the elevator and pressing the first-floor button Ryan pushed you close to him and lean down enough to kiss you.  
“I love you Y/N.”  
“I love you too Ryan.”


End file.
